Our Secret
by Phya Phyo
Summary: Setelah sekian lama dua orang itu kembali bertemu. Rahasia di antara mereka yang selama ini tidak di ketahui para rokie mulai terungkap./ "D-dasar, bajingan! Brengsek! Tidak tahukah kau dia begitu menyayangimu!" /"B-baka! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Itachi "/ "Siapkan dirimu Akamaru! Kita akan membuat bibirnya yang menjijikan itu babak belur "/ CANON/ SH/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sangat tidak beraturan. Peluh membasahi daerah wajahnya. Dia sangat lelah atas peperangan panjang ini. Tapi sekarang baik Hinata maupun yang lainnya dapat bernafas lega karena telah berhasil memenangkannya.

Mata bulannya menatap para shinobi dan konoichi lainnya. Mereka tampak bahagia, bersorak dan saling berpelukan, melihat itu Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Walaupun Hinata sempat berpikir hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi saat ini waktu membuktikan kebenaran memang akan berkuasa pada akhirnya. Dan kemenangan ini tidak bisa luput dari perjuangan besar ketiga shinobi itu. Naruto, Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau lihat, akhirnya kita dapat mengalahkannya Teme!" Naruto tampak begitu bahagia. Senyum mentarinya tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum seakan tertular virus bahagianya. Tapi ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya terarah pada seseorang yang berada tepat di samping naruto. Kedua iris berbeda itu bertemu. Hinata terkejut ketika onyx pemuda itu menatap lekat ke arahnya. Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatapnya nyalang.

Walaupun Hinata ingin sekali memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hinata yakin dia tidak terkena genjutsu atau semacamnya. Yah, mungkin karena... rindu? Bisa saja, bagaimanapun ini pertemuan mereka sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Our Secret

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Canon, maybe OOC, typo(s), gajeness, etc

.

.

Check It Out!

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sentuhan lembut Kiba pada pundaknya, mau tak mau menggembalikan Hinata kembali ke dunianya.

Hinata menoleh, dan secara otomatis kontak mata diantara mereka terputus. "Yah, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan senyum tersungging.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Apa perlu kita pergi ke bagian medis?"

Hinata tahu, Kiba begitu mencemaskannya. Dan dia merasa beruntung memiliki Kiba di sisinya. "Tidak perlu. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, Kiba-kun."

"Ck!" Sesaat setelah itu. Hinata dapat mendengar decakkan pelan dari sesorang. Hyuuga muda itu menoleh dan mendapati 'dia' masih tetap menatapnya. Dan entah kenapa Hinata yakin kalau suara decakkan itu berasal dari 'dia'.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, pemuda berambut raven itu berbalik, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang merasa bingung akan tingkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Teme?" Naruto berseru. Sebagai orang yang berada tepat di sampingnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Naruto juga sempat mendengar decakan dari sang Uchiha itu. Dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak begitu saja.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun." Kali ini Sakura juga ikut bertanya.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke juga tidak kunjung menyahut. Sampai seseorang menahan lengannya. "Kau tidak berniat kembali meninggalkan desa kan?" Gadis bersurai bubble gum itu bertanya dengan cemas. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, agar pemuda yang sedari dulu dicintainya itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya lagi.

Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Dan dia berjalan kembali tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon, tetaplah di sini," ucap Sakura mengiba. Tangannya lagi-lagi menahan Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berhenti.

"Tsk! Lepaskan!" suruh Sasuke kasar.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai tampak marah, melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Tem-" Sebelum Naruto sempat untuk menghampiri Sasuke, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang cukup renyah. Dan secara otomatis pemuda Uzumaki itu lebih tertarik mencari pemilik tawa ketimbang menghampiri Sasuke. "H-hinata?" gumamnya bingung.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang merasa bingung, para nakama bahkan Kiba sendiri merasa bingung ketika mendapati Hinata yang tertawa lepas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mereka juga merasa terkejut karena Hinata yang dikenal dengan sosok pemalu dan pendiam, bisa tertawa dengan cukup kencang.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Kiba sembari mengerutkan alisnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kiba dan tetap tertawa.

Sampai pada akhirnya, pemuda bermata kelam itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata dalam. "Kau menertawakanku?" tanyanya dengan intonasi datar.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Berganti memasang senyum yang terkesan mengejek. "Kau tampak seperti seseorang yang tengah merajuk, Uchiha-san," jawabnya santai.

Dan kelakuan Hinata sukses membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya kembali terkejut. Hyuuga yang selalu tergagap ketika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya, secara ajaib bisa berani berbicara seperti itu kepada Uciha terakhir.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura yang berada di dekatnya dan melangkah maju untuk mendekati Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan hal itu, kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Kau sudah besar bukan?" tanyanya. Dan seperti de javu, ingatan akan memori beberapa tahun lalu muncul kembali di otaknya.

.

.

.

_"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Kau sudah besar bukan?" tanya Sasuke kecil pada gadis mungil yang duduk di dekatnya. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Sasuke sebisa mungkin memberikan perhatian lebih kepada sang gadis kecil yang memiliki umur satu tahun lebih muda darinya. "Hina-hime, berhentilah menangis," pintanya. Kalau Hinata terus menangis dia tidak akan tidur dengan tenang, padahal tubuhnya sedari tadi menuntutnya untuk terlelap._

_"Aku masih 4 tahun, wajar kalau aku kekanakan, Sasu-kun." Hinata menatap Sasuke kesal. Pasalnya teman mainnya ini sama sekali tidak menuruti permintaannya untuk bermain bersama dengan alasan kelelahan karena baru saja dia selesai berlatih ninjutsu dasar dengan sang aniki. _

_Walaupun begitu tidak seharusnya, Sasuke mengabaikannya. Hinata sudah berusaha keras untuk dapat ke sini, bahkan dia harus kabur dari masionnya dan kemari sendirian, setidaknya Sasuke harus menghargai pengorbanannya. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan pangillan itu," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Sasuke tahu betul kalau Hinata akan langsung protes ketika dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hina-hime' tapi meskipun begitu, Sasuke lebih suka memakai panggilan itu karena dirasanya sangat cocok untuk Hinata. Hinata mempunyai masion yang besar, para maid yang banyak, dan penampilan Hinata benar-benar seperti hime kecil, walau terkadang Hinata akan berubah menjadi sangat manja pada saat-saat tertentu. "Kalau begitu, tolong berhenti menangis Hina-chan."_

_Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! Tidak sebelum Sasu-kun mau bermain denganku." Hinata merajuk. Dan Hinata yang seperti ini sangat sulit untuk dibujuk._

_Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah," ucapnya mengalah. "Kemarilah! Tidur di sampingku." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lantai di sampingnya._

_Dengan bingung, Hinata akhirnya menurut. "L-lalu?"_

_"Kita akan bermain permainan baru." Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mulai tertarik. Bukan Sasuke, kalau dia tidak bisa memutar otak untuk menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini. "Kita akan bermain 'siapa-yang-lebih-cepat-tertidur'. Dan seperti namanya, siapa yang lebih cepat tertidur dia pemenangnya." _

_"Tapi kalau bermain seperti itu, pasti Sasu-kun yang akan menang." Hinata kembali protes._

_"Maka dari itu kau harus lebih cepat tidur daripada aku," jawab Sasuke dengan posisi terlentang. Sementara Hinata tidur menyamping, menghadapnya._

_"Sasu?" panggil Hinata lagi karena dalam waktu dua menit dia tidak kunjung tertidur._

_"Hn." Dengan setengah sadar, Sasuke mencoba menyahut._

_"Jangan mengabaikanku seperti itu!" Hinata berusaha agar Sasuke tetap terjaga. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak mau kalah._

_Seakan tahu tujuan Hinata untuk tetap membuatnya terjaga. Sasuke segera mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping kemudian mengapai tubuh mungil Hinata dan mendekapnya._

_Hinata merona, terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "A-apa yang k-kau laku-kan?" tanyanya tergagap._

_"Bukankah dengan begini kau tidak akan merasa diabaikan?" guman Sasuke pelan dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis. Dengan begini Hinata tidak akan protes dan mencari-cari alasan lagi. "Sekarang tidurlah, Hina-hime," bisiknya. Dan sesaat setelah itu, kesadaran pemuda berambut gelap itu benar-benar hilang._

_Hinata yang dapat mendengar dengkuran halus Sasuke ditambah nafas teratur dari bocah yang saat ini mendekapnya itu, tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Sasuke-lah yang dapat memenangkan permainan ini. Dan mungkin karena posisinya yang terasa sangat nyaman atau mungkin juga karena Sasuke telah menularkan rasa kantuknya kepadanya, gadis bermata bulan itu perlahan juga menutup matanya. Ikut terlelap bersama Sasu-kunnya._

.

.

.

"Sedang mengingat sesuatu, hm?" Walaupun samar, Hinata dapat menangkap mata Sasuke yang menerawang jauh. Mungkin Sasuke tengah mengenangnya, sama seperti dirinya. Hinata mengakui bahwa kenangan itu indah, kenangan saat pembantaian clan belum terjadi dan sifat Sasuke belum berubah seperti ini.

Para nakama mulai tertarik dengan interaksi kedua shinobi itu. Mereka penasaran dengan hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke yang selama ini sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, bahkan Kiba dan Shino sebagai orang terdekat Hinatapun tak tahu menahu. Para rokie 12 yakin kalau hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata bukan hanya sekedar hubungan teman biasa seperti halnya hubungan Hinata dan Kiba. Ini lebih rumit daripada itu.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata, memusatkan tatapannya pada manik bening sang gadis. Langkahnya kembali terdengar perlahan menuju Hinata.

Kiba mulai merasa khawatir akan keselamatan teman setimnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan sigap menghadang Sasuke. "Berhenti di situ dan jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhnya!" ancamnya.

Seakan tidak mendengar apapun, Sasuke tetap melangkah dan dengan sebuah dorongan, pemuda raven itu mampu membuat Kiba terpental ke samping.

"Kiba-kun!" pekik Hinata ketika melihat temannya tersungkur. Hinata berniat membantu, tapi sepertinya Shino lebih dahulu membantu Kiba berdiri. Dan segera menahan Kiba saat pemuda pencinta anjing itu bergegas untuk menyerang Sasuke. Shino berpikir lebih baik menahan diri terlebih dahulu, toh tampaknya Sasuke tidak berniat menyerang Hinata.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya?" tanya Hinata marah.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya!"

Jarak antara Sasuke dan dirinya semakin menipis. Hinata dapat melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas sekarang. Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Dia sama seperti dulu. Wajahnya yang beranjak dewasa mirip sekali dengan Itachi.

Mengingat Itachi, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa takut. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Perlahan Hinata melangkah mundur, menghindari Sasuke. "B-berhenti!" ucapnya bergetar.

Sasuke terus melangkah, walaupun sejujurnya dia merasa bingung dengan perubahan Hinata yang tiba-tiba tampak ketakutan, padahal beberapa saat lalu Hinata terlihat begitu tenang menghadapinya.

"K-kubilang berhenti!" Tubuh mungil gadis itu makin bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Bayang-bayang Itachi menemuinya sesaat sebelum kabar kematiannya terdengar, kembali muncul dalam ingatannya.

"Sasuke!" Peringat Naruto.

"Uchiha brengsek! Menjauh darinya!" amuk Kiba. Kalau saja saat ini Shino tidak memegangi dengan erat pasti dia tidak akan segan untuk mengajar Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menakutinya bahkan menyakiti Hinata adalah hal yang paling mustahil untuk dilakukannya. Tidak lagi. Sasuke tidak ingin kembali menyakiti Hinata seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. "Hina-"

"Diam!" Hinata berteriak dengan keras sebelum Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan panggilannya. Gadis bermata pucat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengepalkan tanganya dengan kuat, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya ketika mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri.

"Pergi!" Kali ini suara Hinata terdengar pelan dan menuntut. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Bukankah tadi kau berniat pergi? Pergilah sekarang."

Walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah banyak, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya ketika mendengar rentetan kata dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya bergemuruh sakit. "Kau menyuruhku pergi?" Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau nada yang diucapkan Sasuke terdengar sedih.

"Ya. Pergilah. Semakin jauh semakin baik. Aku harap, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi." Hinata berucap lirih, walaupun begitu Hinata bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu. Hinata tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke lagi. Tidak ingin merasa sakit karena teringat kenangannya dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi seperti dulu, dengan menahanmu di sini."

.

.

.

_"Kumohon, jangan pergi Sasu-kun!" Hinata berucap dengan tegas sembari merentangkan tangannya guna menghalangi jalan sang Uchiha. Bukannya dia tidak tahu fakta bahwa bahkan Sakura yang sempat ditemui oleh Sasuke beberapa saat lalu tidak berhasil menghalangi kepergian Sasuke, tapi Hinata tidak perduli. Dia harus menahan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke seperti kehilangan anggota clan Uchiha lainnya. _

_"Minggir!" ucap Sasuke singkat. Pembantaian itu telah membawa dampak yang cukup banyak bagi pribadi Sasuke. Tidak ada Sasuke yang ramah dan baik. Hinata merasa Sasuke sekarang bukanlah Sasuke teman kecilnya. Sasuke di hadapannya adalah Sasuke begitu dingin dan dipenuhi kebencian._

_"Tidak! Kenapa kau juga tidak mengerti bahwa yang kau lakukan ini salah! Itachi-nii pasti punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukan hal itu."_

_Sasuke berdecih. "Alasan katamu? Dia membunuh semua anggota clan, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri!" Sasuke berucap marah. Matanya menatap tajam Hinata. "Berhenti membelanya. Dan pergilah dari sini. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikanku."_

_Gadis yang mencoba untuk kuat dari awal itu, sekarang tidak bisa mengentikan liquid bening yang dengan cepat mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Dia takut. Hinata benar-benar takut jika Sasuke pergi. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menjadi pengikut Orochimaru. Dia bisa saja membunuhmu! Aku tidak ingin Sasu-kun terluka lagi." Hinata benar-benar memohon agar Sasuke tetap tinggal._

_"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuhnya."_

_Mata Hinata terbelalak. Demi apapun, Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sekarang ataupun nanti, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi tidak boleh saling membunuh. Hinata tidak ingin melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya itu saling melukai. "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" Hinata memohon. "Dia kakakmu! Dia kakakmu Sasuke!" Hinata menggeram. Tidak ada panggilan 'Sasu-kun' yang biasanya dia pakai._

_Sasuke tidak menggubris. Sasuke menyadari kalau dia terlalu lama di sini. Pasti sekarang para anak buah Orochimaru sedang kesal karena menunggunya terlalu lama dan Sasuke tidak mau akhirnya mereka meninggalkannya. "Menyingkirlah!" perintahnya. _

_Hinata tidak bergeming sama sekali. Bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa takut. _

_"Pergilah, sebelum aku bertindak kasar padamu!" Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat segera pergi dari sini. Seandainya Hinata seperti Sakura yang tidak keras kepala, mungkin Sasuke juga akan menggunakan cara halus seperti yang digunakan pada Sakura._

_Karena Hinata tak kunjung menyingkir, dengan terpaksa bocah itu mulai membentuk bola cakra pada salah satu tangannya dan mulai berlari menyerang Hinata._

_Hinata sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Gadis kecil itu tidak berniat lari ataupun menghindar. _

.

.

**~[To be Continue]~**

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE?!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pergilah, sebelum aku bertindak kasar padamu!" Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat segera pergi dari sini. Seandainya Hinata seperti Sakura yang tidak keras kepala, mungkin Sasuke juga akan menggunakan cara halus seperti yang digunakan pada Sakura._

_Karena Hinata tak kunjung menyingkir, dengan terpaksa bocah itu mulai membentuk bola cakra pada salah satu tangannya dan mulai berlari menyerang Hinata._

_Hinata sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Gadis kecil itu berniat lari ataupun menghindar. _

_Sasuke semakin mendekat. Walaupun dari kilatan matanya dapat terlihat keraguan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya atau sekedar memelankannya._

_Jarak mereka semakin dekat._

_Sekarang Sasuke mulai khawatir, Hinata masih di sana, beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya. Demi Kami-sama dia ingin sekali menghentikan ini, ingin sekali melihat Hinata lari, pergi jauh darinya._

_Tapi gadis berambut pendek itu tidak bergerak seinchipun, seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti. Terlambat! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri._

_Deg!_

_Jantungnya seakan mati rasa ketika merasakan tangannya tepat mengenai bagian dada Hinata. Pemuda berkulit terang itu merasakan aliran darahnya tiba-tiba tidak normal dan menyebabkan kulitnya memucat. Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitinya. Dia hanya berniat menggertak, supaya Hinata menyingkir dan dia bisa lewat. _

_Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Membeku. Dia terlalu terkejut. Matanya terbelalak ketika merasakan tubuh Hinata yang mulai merosot. Setetes liquid bening terjatuh begitu saja dari mata kelamnya yang menyiratkan penyesalan. Dan Hinata tidak tahu itu._

_"S-sa-su?" Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba memangil Sasuke. "J-jangan p-pergi. Ku-mohon."_

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Our Secret

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Canon, maybe OOC, typo(s), gajeness, etc

.

.

Check It Out!

.

.

Matanya meredup ketika Hinata mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itupun ternyata Sasuke tetap pergi. Apapun yang dilakukannya tetap saja tidak bisa mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencegah Uchiha bungsu.

Sementara itu, pemuda di hadapan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya dulu bukan hal yang sepele. Tapi Hinata juga harus tahu kalau dia juga sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu. Bahkan setelahnya, Sasuke sering tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena memimpikannya. Memang waktu itu Sasuke segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan henge agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya, tapi Sasuke tidak dapat untuk lebih lama menunggu Hinata. Dia pergi tanpa mengetahui kondisi Hinata, yang mengakibatkan sejak saat itu dia selalu merasa cemas akan keadaan sang gadis.

"Kau tidak pantas di sini." Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tidak pantas berada di dekat orang-orang yang menyayangimu!"

PLAK!

Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika dirasanya sebuah tangan menampar pipinya dengan keras. Wajah cantiknya melencos ke samping dan dia dapat merasakan sudut bibirnya terasa nyeri.

Ketika Hinata menatap pada sosok yang sudah menamparnya, dia terkejut ketika melihat sang penampar terlihat sangat marah. "Sa-sakura-san."

"Hentikan ocehanmu Hinata! Kau tidak seharusnya mengucapkan hal itu pada Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terlihat sangat geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke-kun, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya bungkam. Merekalah yang tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Mungkin dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke yang sekarang, tapi dia satu-satunya yang mengenal Sasuke sejak dulu.

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dengan kasar agar menjauh dari Hinata. "Beraninya kau menyentuhnya!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Pemuda berambut gelap itu juga tampak sangat marah. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang semarah itu. Aura membunuh terpancar dari tatapan elangnya.

"T-tapi, S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura bergetar ketakutan. Dia hanya berniat membela Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke tampak begitu marah?

"Kau tak apa?" Kiba bertanya dengan cemas dan segera menghampiri Hinata.

Selang beberapa detik, gadis pirang berambut pirang panjang juga menghampiri Hinata. "Astaga! Kau terluka," pekik Ino ketika melihat sudut bibir Hinata mengeluarkan darah. "Kau keterlaluan, Sakura!" ucapnya sembari menatap kesal ke arah teman kecilnya itu.

Mendengar pekikan Ino, Sasuke menoleh, mencampakkan Sakura dan langsung mendekati Hinata. Iris hitamnya menajam ketika melihat sudut bibir Hinata yang sobek karena tamparan Sakura. Sasuke sudah menduga hal ini, Hinata tidak akan baik-baik saja karena kekuatan gadis musim semi itu tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Biar aku obati," tawar Ino yang dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Arigatou, Ino-san."

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini Hinata." Kiba segera memegangi lengan Hinata, berniat untuk membawa gadis itu pergi karena kondisi di sini sudah cukup memanas.

Hinata mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Mungkin tidak seharusnya dia terlalu lama di sini, pikirnya. Tapi selang beberapa detik Kiba tidak kunjung beranjak dan membuat Hinata kebingungan. "Kiba-kun?" panggilnya. Hinata menatap aneh pada Kiba yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Kiba-kun?" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini Hinata menarik lengan baju Kiba karena tidak kunjung ada respon.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Gadis bermata bulan itu kemudian menengok ke arah Ino dan hal sama juga terjadi pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Dan ketika Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat para rokie 12 juga berperilaku sama. Mereka semua diam, tapi mata dan pandagan mereka tidaklah kosong.

"Genjutsu?" gumamnya tidak percaya. Hinata menatap marah pada satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini. Dan benar saja mata pemuda itu yang tadinya hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah di beberapa sisinya. Saringannya telah aktif. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada mereka?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menganggu kita."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan mereka dan kita yang akan pergi dari sini."

"Mereka berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Uchiha-san. Lepaskan mereka!"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Uchiha-san'!" Sasuke mengungkapkan kekesalannya yang sudah lama dipendamnya. "Dan jangan berpura-pura kau tidak mengenalku, Hina."

"Kau yang jangan bersikap seolah kau mempunyai hubungan dekat denganku, Uchiha-san!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka resleting bagian atas jaket Hinata dan dengan sigap mencari-cari benda penting yang sepertinya dengan sengaja disembunyikan Hinata di balik bajunya.

"Apa yang─"

"Kau bahkan masih menyimpannya," potong Sasuke cepat. Pemuda berambut raven itu semakin menarik ke depan kalung dengan sebuah cincin yang menjadi pengganti liontin ─seakan ingin menunjukkan kepada belasan pasang mata yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah mereka. "Cincin pertunangan kita," lanjutnya dengan serigai kemenangan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku hanya ingin menghargai almarhum Mikoto-basan dan Okaa-san, tidak lebih." Hinata membuang muka karena tidak ingin Sasuke melihat matanya yang memancarkan kebohongan. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa setelah sekian lama dan setelah semua perubahan yang terjadi, Sasuke masih saja membahas hal ini. Dan Hinata makin bertambah bingung ketika melihat cincin pertunangan mereka yang melingkar di jari manis Sasuke. Apa maksud dari Uchiha terakhir itu?

Set!

Tiba-tiba liontin kecil jatuh di samping cincin milik Hinata. Liontin kecil cantik yang sangat di kenali Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya. Bahkan dia langsung memegangnya seakan takut bahwa benda itu sebenarnya tidak nyata.

Dan dia begitu terkejut bahwa benda itu benar-benar benda yang dicarinya selama ini. Liontin cantik dengan lambang kipas Uchiha milik sang Okaa-san. "Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" Matanya melirik ke arah Hinata dan liontin itu secara bergantian. Selama ini Sasuke mengira bahwa liontin itu sudah hilang. Karena sebelum pergi meninggalkan desa dia sempat mencari keberadaan benda yang khusus dipesan mendiang ayahnya untuk sang istri ke semua sudut rumah tapi tetap saja tidak menemukannya.

"Hinata, jawab aku!" desak Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Itachi-nii," jawab Hinata pelan. "Dia memberikanku liontin itu sebelum kau membunuhnya." Hinata berkata dengan parau. Mengingat itu membuatnya kembali sedih. Mata beriris lavendernya itu berkaca-kaca, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka.

Sasuke bergeming. Mendengar nama itu membuat organ-organ tubuhnya membeku. Ditambah lagi melihat pandangan Hinata ke padanya membuat otaknya seakan berhenti seketika.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan dirinya untuk terisak. Tidak saatnya untuk dia menangis sekarang. Dia harus berbicara banyak hal kepada pemuda berhati dingin di depannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya telah membunuh satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki di dunia ini? Apa terasa hebat? Kau merasa puas sekarang? Bagaimana rasanya hah?! Sasuke jawab aku!"

"H-hina..."

"D-dasar, bajingan! Brengsek! Tidak tahukah kau dia begitu menyayangimu?!" Hinata memukul dada Sasuke dengan keras untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Menurutnya dia pantas menerima lebih dari ini.

"Dan sekarang bagaimana aku harus menepati janjiku padanya untuk memaafkanmu?" Nada Hinata terdengar putus asa. "Dia memintaku untuk memaafkanmu apapun yang kau lakukan. Bahkan ketika dia mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi kau akan menemuinya, aku berusaha meyakini kalau setelah itu hubungan kalian akan membaik. Meyakini kalau jauh di dalam hatimu kau masih menyayanginya dan tidak akan melukainya."

Tubuh tegap Sasuke bergetar. Mendengar pengakuan Hinata tentang Itachi tak urung membuat hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Sesak, sakit dan hancur terasa secara bersamaan. Hinata seolah membuka luka lamanya yang selama ini dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Luka lama yang di dapatkannya setelah berhasil membunuh sang aniki.

Dia tahu kebenaran tentang pembantaian clan Uchiha, siapa sebenarnya orang yang patut disalahkan atas tragedi keji itu dan itu semua bukan salah Itachi. Tapi terlambat. Terlalu terlambat untuk Sasuke mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan nyawa sosok pelindungnya itu juga tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Aku membencimu Sasuke! Aku sangat membencimu!" Pukulan-pukulan di dada Sasue kian melemah. Gadis itu sudah sangat kelelahan. Setelah bertempur dalam perang dan setelah begitu banyak emosi yang dikeluarkannya membuat tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi untuk melawan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekap gadisnya. Mendekap satu-satunya gadis yang selama ini tidak bisa jauh dari otaknya. "Buruk. Sangat buruk," bisiknya pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu mungil Hinata. "Rasanya lebih baik aku mati bersamanya." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Perlahan menonaktifkan sharingannya. Dan sedetik kemudian liquid-liquid beningnya keluar deras dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dekapan Sasuke pada Hinata semakin semakin mengerat. Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak lagi merasa enggan lagi untuk menumpahkan seluruh emosinya.

"Sasu." Mendengar isakan-isakannya yang begitu menyayat hati menjadikan Hinata melunak. Dia tahu ini pasti berat untuk Sasuke. Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih menderita selain Sasuke atas semua kejadian ini. Tangan kurus itu terangkat, mengusap pelan punggung Sasuke, berharap tindakan kecilnya itu bisa membuat Sasuke lebih tenang.

"Teme." Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari genjutsu berucap pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga ikut merasakan kesedihan Sasuke.

"B-baka! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Itachi. Tidak seharusnya kau melindungiku sampai seperti ini." Sasuke masih terisak kencang. Dan Hinata membiarkannya, dia tahu sekuat apapun Sasuke, tapi dia tetap saja manusia. "Maafkan aku baka Aniki."

.

.

.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya ketika dirasanya Sasuke sudah mulai tenang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sembari berjinjit untuk menghapus air mata Sasuke yang mulai mengering. Semarah apapun dia, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hati kecilnya tidak bisa mengabaikan Sasuke begitu saja. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Hinata sangat perduli padanya, terlepas dari apa yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian tangannya menahan tangan Hinata yang hendak turun dan menaruhnya di pipinya. "Maafkan aku," pintanya tulus. Matanya memandang lembut Hinata. "Bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Apa dia benar Uchiha Sasuke yang kita kenal?" Tak jauh dari sana, Ino mulai berbisik, seakan ragu bahwa sedari tadi yang dilihatnya ini bukan genjutsu ataupun orang lain yang memakai henge untuk menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Lihat saja, pangeran yang selama ini dikenal berhati dingin dan sama sekali tidak ramah, begitu lembut dan mempunyai karakter sangat berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan sadar kalau kita masih ada di sini hah? Sial!" Kiba menggerutu, tidak rela Sasuke berlama-lama berdekatan dengan sosok yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Awas saja kalau dia berani lebih dari sekedar memeluk Hinata!" Kiba mulai memasang posisi siaga. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kiba seakan terserang sister-complex, mungkin karena Neji sudah tiada membuatnya secara tidak sadar dia ingin menjadi pelindung Hinata sebagai pengganti sosok Neji.

Di sisi lain Hinata tersenyum sebagai pengganti jawaban 'ya'. Bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji pada Itachi untuk memaafkan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Ditambah lagi melihat begitu banyak penderitaan dan penyesalan pemuda itu, Hinata tidak mampu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke hanya mempunyai dirinya saja saat ini.

"Arigatou!" Tangan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata perlahan. Dan kemudian dengan menggunakan tangan yang sama Sasuke menangkat dagu Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau terluka," ucapnya sambil mengamati sudut bibir Hinata yang terdapat darah yang sudah mengering.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi."

"Benarkah? Biar aku obati."

Walaupun sempat merasa bingung, tapi Hinata membiarkan begitu saja ketika tubuh Sasuke semakin dekat padanya. Bukan hanya tubuh mereka saja yang semakin dekat, wajah mereka pun semakin lama semakin dekat bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas halus dari Sasuke.

Cup!

Sasuke mengecup sudut bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Pemuda itu sengaja berlama-lama dalam posisi itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sasuke mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan secara cepat langsung mencium kening Hinata.

Dengan serigai kemenangan yang terpatri jelas diwajahnya, dia menatap puas wajah Hinata yang berubah merah padam. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Dulu kau selalu melakukan itu saat aku terluka bukan? Mencium luka lalu kening," ucapnya sambil menunjuk luka dan kening Hinata secara bergantian.

"KYAAAA!"

Pekikan memekakkan telinga itu tentu saja bukan berasal dari bibir Hinata. Gadis berambut pirang itulah pelakunya. Ino berteriak keras, mengucapkan 'Kya-kya' berkali-kali dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan dia akan berhenti mengucapkan kata tidak berarti jelas itu.

Seandainya itu bukan Hinata, seandainya saja itu dirinya pasti Ino langsung meleleh dalam sekejam mata. Ah, gadis Yamanaka itu ingin sekali berteriak 'Aku juga mau' andai saja Sai tidak ada di sini. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia ingin kekasihnya itu menghilang untuk beberapa saat dan mungkin saja Sasuke akan berlaku sama pada dirinya seperti yang dilakukan pada Hinata. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke sampai-sampai pemuda itu berubah aneh. Mungkin saja Uchiha tampan itu tengah mabuk dan secara tidak sadar membuatnya menjadi perayu ulung.

"Sial! Keparat itu benar-benar mesum!" umpat Kiba kesal karena kecolongan. Matanya yang berkilat marah itu menatap Sasuke tajam. "Siapkan dirimu Akamaru! Kita akan membuat bibirnya yang menjijikan itu babak belur. Di saat-saat seperti ini aku ingin sekali melihat Neji bangkit dari kematiannya untuk membantuku!"

"Hey?" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata kemudian berbisik pelan kepada gadis yang tengah mematung itu. "Kau tidak pingsan?" tanyanya setengah kesal. Pasalnya dia sering mendengar bahwa Hinata sering kali pingsan padahal Naruto hanya memperlakukan hal yang biasa-biasa saja padanya. Dan kenapa justru dia yang berlaku sejauh ini tidak mendapatkan efek yang sama?

"Apa perlu kulakukan lagi, Hina-hime? Men-ci-um-mu lagi?" godanya sambil menekankan beberapa kata tertentu.

Sedetik kemudian gadis dengan wajah semerah tomat itupun terhuyung karena sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai menipis. Dan sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar ambruk, Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya dan menggendongnya dengan posisi bridal style. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tidak sadarkan dengan lembut. Pemuda yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum itu tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan.

Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Hinata. Tidak pernah menyesal mereka sudah dijodohkan dan ditunangkan pada usia muda demi kepentingan clan. Pemuda itu sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih berbaik hati menempatkan Hinata di sisinya. Demi apapun, perasaannya pada Hinata dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Sasuke mencintainya. Mencintai Hime kecil dengan pipi kemerah-merahan. Dan adik Uchiha Itachi itu sekarang mengerti kenapa sang kakak memberikan liontin itu pada Hinata. Selain ingin Hinata untuk menjaga dengan baik liontin dengan lambang Uchiha, Itachi mungkin juga menginginkan Hinata menjadi pemilik sah liontin. Yang berarti Itachi ingin Hinata benar-benar menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Sasuke yang seakan tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya, segera membawa Hinata pergi sebelum seekor anjing dan pemiliknya datang untuk menangkapnya.

"Kuso! Dia kabur Akamaru!"

.

.

**~[FIN]~**

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia review, follow dan favorit di part sebelumnya. Buat yang nanya kenapa Hinata ketakutan waktu inget Itachi itu sebenarnya Hinatanya takut sama Sasuke bukan Itachi, yah karena yang bunuh Itachi kan Sasuke.

Sengaja buat dua chap karena takutnya gak bisa nyelesain kalau dibuat berchap-chap. Dan berhubung ini udah complete jadi gak ada alasan buat review hanya dengan kata 'lanjut' atau 'next'.

.

.

.

Sign,

Phya Phyo


End file.
